Dust Can Do Big Things
by DudeManGuy
Summary: A little dust accident leads to some big changes [request] [growth fic] [It's also got some Ladybug and Arkos, but this site only lets you tag 4 characters, so yeah]
1. Starting With a Yang!

It was times like this when Yang was glad to have friends outside of Team RWBY. Yang had a dust studies project to finish and she just couldn't find her notebook, the notebook she could've sworn she'd taken with her to class that morning. Ruby and Blake were out shopping, and besides, they were a little too into their PDA for Yang's taste. Meanwhile, Weiss was working on the project on her own and while Yang wouldn't mind an expert like Weiss to help her out, she wasn't too keen on working with a perfectionist like Weiss. And so, with Team JNPR being the obvious choice, Yang marched on up and knocked. Nora was more than happy to let her in and help Yang out. She was already halfway through, but her notes were more than enough for Yang. Once Yang had the notes down, she was avidly watching Nora work, far more diligently and carefully than she expected, especially with all the protective gear on the table and the surrounding area.

"Ok, so here's the tricky bit," Nora warned, eyeing up the smoky deep purple concoction. "The moment this heat turns off, it's gonna start setting. Gotta be careful with it until it's all one big solid clump."

"Why's that?" Yang asked curiously.

"Apparently it's a little weird while it's still a bunch of particles, but it's not super consistent, so I don't know what's gonna happen. It all depends on how hot it is when I turn the bunsen burner off, how long I heated it, how long it's cooled for, all kinds of stuff," Nora explained cheerily, beaming a little with pride.

"That's pretty cool. I didn't know you were so good with dust," Yang praised. Nora's smile grew dramatically.

"Aw, thanks Yang. This is kinda my specialty, especially since I have to make my own grenades," Nora mentioned. "Oh hey, it's almost done," she interrupted herself, pointing to the dust and moving in close for a better look

"Huh, it is. That's pretty quick," Yang commented, moving in closer, spotting the smaller lumps the dust was beginning to form as it faded into a lavender colour, not too different from the colour of Yang's eyes.

"Yeah, it only take a... ah..." Yang had just enough time to realise what was about to happen, but not enough to react before...

"ACHOO!"

A puff of smoke exploded out of the beaker, enveloping the girls in a lilac cloud of smoke. The two of them were coughing up dust and doing their best to wave it away as they pulled back for some fresh air. After a minute or so, the two had recovered enough to start breathing normally and thinking straight.

"Nora are you... you okay?" Yang asked, trying to shake the dust out of her hair.

"Me? Are you okay? You must've gotten a faceful of that stuff," Nora replied, totally ignoring the purple tinge on her face and in her hair.

"And you definitely got one. You're all purple." Nora scoffed.

"I've had worse. Besides, if something bad was gonna happen, it'd happen by now unless we created some crazy new side effect. Now, let's get these notes done so we can clean up."

A few minutes of diligent work later and the pair had their notes all in order.

"Phew, that's that sorted," Yang said as she stretched. "I'm gonna go shower. Wanna work on the report together afterwards?"

"Heck yeah!" Nora cheered, getting a quick look at Yang. "Oh, hey, you're looking a little less purple now. I think I'm less purple too." Yang let out a sigh of relief. The pair were unaware that the dust hadn't disappeared or washed off, instead it had been slowly seeping into their skin to join the dust the pair had breathed in during the original burst of dust.

"Oh, thank goodness. Guess that stuff didn't do anything weird to us."

"It might still do something. If it does, we've got notes so we can say we did science and maybe get a reward or something once the effects go away."

With that, the two girls got up and went their separate ways, Nora to the bathroom and Yang back to her team's dorm. Yang felt a little light headed as she stood and moved, but she just assumed it was from getting up too quickly and shrugged it off. As expected, Weiss was at the desk writing away at her report. As the door closed behind Yang, Weiss turned to face her entering teammate.

"Oh, good, you're finally back. Maybe you should get started on the dust studies project." Yang pulled out her scroll and tossed it lazily in front of Weiss.

"I already got started. I've got notes and everything. You wanna read them before I start on the report, go nuts," Yang drawled as she sat heavily on the chair next to Weiss.

"Oh, excellent," Weiss said as she eagerly perused Yang's notes. As Weiss read, Yang held her heavy head in her hand.

'Maybe that dust is doing something,' Yang thought, both feeling like she needed a good stretch and to stay completely still. Her clothes began to feel uncomfortable all over, but Yang only felt like she had the energy to toss her shoes off. As soon as that was dealt with, Yang felt herself doze off, and she didn't really feel the need to fight it off.

Meanwhile, Weiss was reading away at Yang's notes, trying to figure out the right compliment for this impressive work without being excessive. Weiss thought she had done a decent job of being subtle. Her focus was broken as she heard a quiet plinking sound near her. She found a button sitting on top of her own notes. 'That wasn't there...' Her thoughts were interrupted by something bouncing off her cheek. "What the...?" she started, picking up another button. There was another interruption as Weiss heard the unmistakable sound of fabric tearing. Slowly, cautiously, Weiss turned. She reared back as she saw the cause.

Yang had already grown quite a bit in the short time Weiss had looked away. Her lengthening limbs made the chair look too small for her, while the growing torso kept everything in proportion, just taller. It wasn't just her height that had changed. Yang's already impressive breasts had grown dramatically, stretching her top and pushing against her jacket buttons. Her rear appeared to be plumper, filling out and overfilling her already tight shorts. On top of all of that, Yang's muscles were growing all over her body, bulking her up and straining her clothes. Weiss sat, transfixed by the display in front of her, frozen and tongue tied. Yang was already tall, strong, buxom and beautiful, but Weiss couldn't have imagined this except in her wildest dreams. But Yang wasn't done growing. Seams were giving out all throughout Yang's outfit, revealing more and more skin as her meaty body expanded. First her tank top gave out on her, the shredded remains falling around her. Her simple beige bra didn't last much longer, her flesh squeezing out everywhere there was an opening until the clasp and seams all gave out in a single explosive moment. Yang's jacket burst open at the front, revealing both her big bare breasts and her rippling, perfectly defined abdomen. Then went Yang's little black shorts. Her thick thighs split the seams around the hems of her shorts. Her hips popped the button on her waistband and pushed her fly down. Her sizable rear split the seams at the back and tore. Yang's plain white panties were stretched so tight they looked like they were painted on, and they were being swallowed by the gap between Yang's growing buttocks. Her panties and skin peeked through the little holes in her shorts. Then there seemed to be more holes than shorts. Then, finally, her shorts were finished, torn and useless, much like her panties just a moment later. Finally, there was Yang's jacket. Until now she'd gotten away with it just bursting open. Now, however, it had to contend with broadening shoulders and bulging biceps. The biceps were easy as the buttons on the cuffs popped and her previously puffy sleeves were filled in. The shoulders, however, were putting a lot of pressure on the jacket, pulling the back tight between them. Weiss snapped from her daze long enough to pull the jacket off, still mostly intact. Weiss couldn't help but feel just a little nervous doing this, but she figured that Yang's own body had done most of the work and she was just helping her out. If anything, she was kicking herself for not saving more of Yang's clothes. Soon, Yang was stripped bare, the destroyed remnants of her outfit tossed away.

Meanwhile, Yang was just finishing her growth spurt, filling out into a muscular mountain of an amazonian woman. She was much taller than before, and much, much curvier. It was an hourglass figure that had been majorly increased by plenty of muscle mass. With her growing over and done with, Yang's eyes fluttered for a moment before shooting open.

"Oh wow, that was a hell of a nap. I feel great now," Yang cheered, sitting up nice and straight and stretching her beefy arms out. She looked over at Weiss, about to ask for her notes back, when she saw her sitting there, slack jawed and staring at her. "Hey, Remnant to Snow Angel, you there?"

"S-Snow Angel?" Weiss stammered, her cheeks going pink and her eyes still fixed on Yang's superhuman body.

"Yeah, I figured you just ignore when people call you Ice Queen, and you always react when Jaune calls you Snow Angel..." Yang trailed off as she realised that she had lost Weiss' attention. "Seriously, is something on my shirt or...?" Yang looked down and saw a very different, and much more naked, body from what she saw when she fell asleep. "Uh, Weiss, is this real?" Yang asked slowly. Weiss nodded even slower. Yang carefully stood up, carefully balancing her new weight and rising to her new full height, putting her head above the top bunks in the room. She carefully paced around the dorm, slowly getting used to her new body. "Oh, man, I'm not gonna lie, being a total beefcake like this is pretty neat. I feel like I could tear an Ursa in half with my bare hands," Yang said, flexing her impressive biceps and feeling that they were built for unbeatable strength and definitely not just for show. Her hands ran down her massive mammaries and her curvy rear. "Can't complain about these either," Yang added, gently biting her lip before remembering that Weiss was right there. "Oh, uh, sorry. Getting a little carried away, aren't I?" Weiss nodded absentmindedly, her mind off with an annoyingly common thought.

'Why would she be interested in you?' her mind cruelly teased her. She never believed that thought at first, a little size difference like the half a foot between her and original Yang wasn't unusual. But now, Yang had to be the tallest, strongest, most beautiful person in Beacon Academy. Yang could have almost anyone in Beacon as her significant other, Weiss thought, so why would she pick someone so small and pathetic like her.

"Weiss, you okay there? You're looking really down," Yang asked softly.

"No! I love you, and you'll never feel that way about me!" Weiss blurted out. Weiss sat in mortified silence as she buried her face in her hands, just wanting the planet to swallow her whole and take her away from here, somewhere she didn't have to deal with her mouth going before her brain. Yang pulled up a chair and sat on down next to her, sitting carefully when she remembered how the chair was going to be much lower than it used to be. She put a big, gentle hand on Weiss' shuddering shoulder.

"Hey, why would you think like that?" Yang asked softly, rubbing Weiss' back.

"You'd never settle for someone like me, not when you could have whoever you want," Weiss answered in a brittle voice, still muffled by her hand. "Someone beautiful and attractive and amazing and kind and caring like you deserves someone better than me."

"Hey, c'mon, I'm not like that. I don't need to date some handsome stud or some hot babe to have a good time. I want to date some I like as a person. Someone... maybe like you." Weiss' hands dropped and she looked up at Yang's softly smiling face with watery eyes and a quivering lip.

"You... you really mean it?" Yang nodded.

"You're not the same person you were at the start of the year, Weiss. You're kinder, nicer, and honestly a better person. I probably wouldn't have dated the old you, but now, I could consider it. Your body won't change a thing, because I want a partner, someone I care about and someone who cares about me, not just eye candy." A surge of confidence flowed through Weiss as she rose to her feet.

"Speaking of nice, can I offer to get you a new wardrobe?" Weiss offered, back to her normal self.

"You don't need to do that," Yang dismissed, her arms drifting to cover her bare breasts and exposed core.

"But it will be so very expensive," Weiss interrupted. "You'll need uniforms, underwear, battle outfits..." Weiss paused for dramatic effect, "and maybe a new dress for dinner tomorrow night." It took a moment for Yang, but soon she was letting out a hearty chuckle that made her hefty bosom jiggle like jelly.

"Oh, wow, I don't think it's legal to say 'no' to something that smooth," Yang said with a big grin. "Guess you gotta measure me up for my new clothes," she added, standing and exposing her goddess-like nude form. Weiss' face flushed red.

"Yang, you need to warn me when you do that," Weiss said, trying and failing to admonish Yang.

"Hey, if you're gonna date all of this, you gotta be able to handle it," Yang said with a smug grin as she moved into Weiss' personal space. As Weiss got an eyeful of cavernous cleavage, she failed to notice Yang bringing her in for a hug. Weiss melted into the hug, comfortable and safe in Yang's mighty arms. With her face buried in Yang's cleavage, Weiss might have had less air than she would have liked, but everything else definitely overshadowed that minor, unimportant complaint. Yang craned her neck and bent down to softly kiss the top of Weiss' head. Weiss couldn't help but wrap her arms around Yang, barely reaching around Yang's beefy body and pulling herself in nice and close. "You liked that?" Yang asked, easing up on the hug. Weiss nodded quickly. "Well, maybe you'll like this." She lifted Weiss up so she could barely touch the ground. She brought her chin up with a delicate grip that Weiss couldn't help but follow. Then, she went in for the kiss. Their soft lips met, locking together like they were made for each other and the couple kissed like they needed it. And so, they kissed until they ran out of breath, breaking reluctantly for air as Yang held Weiss as if she were as light as a feather.

"I... wow," Weiss mumbled, waiting for her brain to turn back on. "I should get your new clothes sorted." Yang put on a devious grin.

"Or you could relax in bed with me and do it later," Yang suggested in a lilting voice. Yang's grip may have been feather light, barely a fraction of what her new body was capable of, but Weiss certainly didn't have the willpower to escape it.

"Yes, you're right. It can wait," Weiss said dreamily as the couple gently fell into bed, Yang basically being Weiss' beautiful, muscular mattress and her mammoth breasts the pillows. "This is nice," Weiss whispered, every little bit of tension disappearing immediately as she lay on Yang. Yang nodded and hummed in agreement. This was nice, and it could only get better. Maybe that dust accident wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Not So Small Nora

Nora felt super weird all of a sudden. The world definitely shouldn't be spinning so fast. Nora figured that a hot shower and washing the last of the dust off would at least help, assuming the skin contact hadn't already set off the reaction.

So there Nora was, in the shower with the heat cranked way up. She leaned on the wall, letting the almost scalding water flow down her back and waiting for the world to slow down. She closed her eyes so that they couldn't disagree with her brain and make things worse. It definitely seemed to help, as the outside world seemed to just fade away. That was the distraction she needed to ignore the dust as it took effect. It all happened so quickly, Nora was still in her daze as it hit her everywhere at once.

Her limbs and torso lengthened and spontaneously bulked up with exquisitely defined muscles. It started small at first, merely making her look athletic, but before long she really did look like she could bench five of herself with plenty to spare, even without a semblance to boost her strength. Her breasts swelled and weighed her chest down, hitting the middle of the alphabet in half a minute and keeping her back bent as she grew. Her perky rear ballooned out, and her hips with it, to give Nora a beyond curvy figure. Nora's hands and feet shuffled on their own, keeping Nora upright and unaware of her impressive growth.

As the last of her growth finished off, Nora woke with a start, shooting upright and bumping her head on the showerhead.

"Owie," Nora whined as she rubbed her head. As the brief moment of pain subsided, Nora's mind cleared up and she started thinking straight. The first thought that came to mind was that she really shouldn't have been able to hit the showerhead. As much as she sometimes wished it wasn't true, Nora was definitely on the shorter side. At least, she had been. As she stood up nice and straight, a task that felt a little bit more difficult that usual, she looked and saw that she was almost head and shoulders taller than the showerhead. That wasn't a huge problem, since it could be detached or moved up higher, but it shouldn't have even been a problem to begin with, since she had to reach all the way up to adjust it when she got in the shower.

She looked down, hoping to see how much taller she was now, but her vision was taken up by massive pale mounds that hung low and heavy on her chest. She gave them a gentle squeeze, checking if they were real. The jolt of sensitive pleasure gave her a very clear answer. She shut off the shower and stepped out, looking into the mirror. She saw that her chest wasn't the only improvement. Immediately, she noticed that the mirror wasn't quite high enough for her now, cutting off just above her brow. Next, she noticed that she was almost too wide for the mirror, needing to bring her mightily muscular arms in tight to her body to fit in frame. Of course, that was the last thing she wanted to do, as she was much happier marvelling at her majestic body in all its glory, especially with a body so glorious that she could feel it's power in every inch of her body. As her hands ran down her body, exploring everything the mirror left out, they lingered at her impressive abs. Nora didn't feel the need to count them, but she loved how defined they were, as if they were chiselled from stone. The definition faded as Nora's hands drifted lower, reaching her ballooned ass, soft and smooth with some definite muscle in there somewhere. Nora gently spanked herself and let out a quiet giggle as she enjoyed the sensation of her rear wobbling and jiggling like jelly.

As her self-exploration ended, Nora realised that she had well outgrown her current wardrobe and she needed her scroll to organise some new, better fitting clothes. As much as Nora did enjoy the idea of just strolling out totally naked, she wasn't sure if she'd lost track of time to the point where her team would be back. So, she decided to cover up with a towel. However, the moment she started trying to cover up, a very obvious problem emerged. If she covered her entire chest, which was by itself not an easy task, she left everything below the waist exposed. So instead, Nora wrapped a towel around her waist and another around her breasts, covering enough to meet the bare minimum for decency. Confidently covered up, she strode out, only to be immediately met by Ren heading to the bathroom. The pair froze. The room was dead silent. Nora might have known Ren well, but not even she could tell what his reaction would be.

"Okay, I know this looks weird," Nora said, wincing as she was looking down at Ren. It felt weird being the tall one all of a sudden, but Nora wasn't exactly in the mood to enjoy it. A grey shimmer washed quickly over Ren. Nora let out a sigh of relief, since she knew Ren wasn't going to do anything rash with his semblance active.

"Nora, what happened to you?" Ren asked calmly, focusing his eyes firmly on Nora's soft face.

"Uh, well, me and Yang were doing the dust project thingy, and it was going really well, but then I sneezed and there was a really big puff of smoke that hit me and Yang, but I thought everything was fine. So, I went and had a shower, kinda fell asleep in the shower, and now I'm like this," Nora explained, before a look of realisation hit her. "Oh no, do you thing Yang's like this now? Aw, man, I hope she's not mad at me about it," she added, curling in on herself and looking away.

"I did see Weiss leave her team's room earlier, and she was in a very good mood," Ren stated.

"Well, that's one out of four. I'm gonna message Yang and make sure she's okay," Nora said, her mood slowly improving.

"I think you have more pressing matters, like a lack of clothing," Ren added.

"Yeah, but Yang…"

"Nora, please, I would prefer it if you get clothing sorted before my semblance runs out," Ren interrupted, the grey sheen on his body flickering slightly.

"Oh, right, don't wanna make things weird between us," Nora said, putting on a cheery face as she headed towards her scroll. As soon as Ren was out of her line of sight, Nora's face dropped and she let out a low sigh. "I mean, it's not like you'd be into a giant woman like me. Guys don't really like that sort of thing, do they?"

"Th-that's not true," Ren was quick to answer. Nora turned suddenly and saw that the grey was almost completely gone from Ren. Nora could tell that this was the real Ren answering, and she held out hope that she was wrong about him. "I… I think you're very attractive," Ren added, a gentle blush fading onto his face. Nora's face put on a beaming grin as a tear of joy beaded in the corner of her eye.

"Really?"

"Really." Nora rushed over to Ren, her towels flying off from Nora's sheer speed. She wrapped the smaller young man in a very tight hug, and her heart soared as Ren slowly returned it.

"Oh Ren, I've been waiting so long for you to say that about me," Nora said with a voice full of mirth. Ren tried to respond, but it came out all muffled. Nora looked down and saw that Ren's head was buried in her cleavage. "Oh, whoops, sorry, what did you say?" she asked as she eased her grip on Ren, letting him get some fresh air. As he caught his breath, he looked up at Nora.

"I think we should be together. We should've been a long time ago…"

"You mean together-together?" Ren nodded. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Nora pulled Ren back into a smothering hug. "Oh, I'm never been happier in my life! I'm super strong and I've got a cute boyfriend! This is awesome!" Nora was interrupted by Ren poking at her back. "Ooh, lower," she moaned, rolling out of her mouth almost uncontrolled. Ren responded by trying to pull out of the hug, and Nora let him go. "Oh, oops, that's what you wanted. Sorry," she said, her face going bright red.

"It's okay," Ren reassured. "If I could breathe, I would have gone lower," he added, as his hand drifted lower, gliding over Nora's curves and resting on a plump cheek. "See?" Nora put on a devious grin.

"C'mon Ren, give it a little more attention," she nearly growled.

"Sorry, but I think we need to get you some clothes so you can cover it up," Ren teased as she patted Nora on the rear before letting go and stepping back. Nora's eyes drifted below Ren's belt, and she couldn't help but notice a growing bulge.

"Are you sure? It not a good idea to tease me like this. I might have to punish you for it," Nora said darkly, heavy lidded eyes betraying her true intentions.

"Looking forward to it," Ren said smoothly before disappearing out the door. Nora put her hands on her wide hips and chuckled to herself.

"Oh Ren, you're not getting any mercy from me next time," Nora said to the empty room. A cold gust of wind from the windows quickly set her mind straight and helped remind her of her missing towels. "Oh, geez, better cover up in case Jaune and Pyrrha come back."

[AN: Hey, so turns out this is gonna be a series. I hope it goes well. Not sure if I wanna go full smut with it though. What do you guys think? I'm totally down for feedback.

Also, I now have a Ko-Fi, I'm on there as 'dudemanwriter'. I'd link to it, but this site doesn't seem to like links.

There're zero obligations to donate to it, but you can if you want.]


	3. Ruby's Rockin' New Bod

It was times like this where Ruby wished she was a little stronger. She thought she would be nice to her girlfriend and help carry some of the books and tea that Blake had bought, as well as all of the couples' weapon maintenance gear. Those things didn't weigh much on their own, but adding it all together really made it clear that strength wasn't one of Ruby's strengths.

"Thanks for coming out with me today. It's much better than shopping alone," Blake said with a soft smile as she led Ruby back to their room.

"Hey, no worries sweetie, I like doing stuff with you," Ruby said with gritted teeth and mix between a smile and a grimace. As they walked through the halls of the dormitory building, Ruby spotted a glimpse of Weiss' back, as she walked around the corner with a blonde behemoth of a woman. "Woah, who's that with Weiss?"

"Who? Where?" Blake asked, looking around, just a moment too late to spot Weiss and the blonde walk around the corner.

"You just missed them," Ruby replied. "I'm sure we can catch up with them at dinner and meet Weiss' new friend." When the couple go to their dorm room's door, Blake tried to shift her haul to one hand while the other went for her scroll of unlock the door. As Blake tried to get the door open, the couple heard Team JNPR's door open behind them.

"Heya guys! Need some help?" Nora chirped from behind them.

"That would be…" Blake started as she turned to look down at Nora as usual. Instead, she found herself looking at the voluminous chest on Nora's now voluptuous body, derailing her train of thought and striking her mute. She looked up to find Nora's face, seeing Nora looking down at her, even with Blake wearing her heels. It was even worse for Ruby, being short enough to potentially hide beneath Nora's massive breasts without too much crouching. The fact that they were crammed into a uniform shirt that seemed stuffed to bursting didn't help either, and neither did her bubble butt or ludicrous muscles.

"Hey, Remnant to Beacon's Cutest Couple, you guys there?" Nora sang, snapping her fingers at Ruby and Blake. The sound kind of got their attention, but they couldn't help but be at least a little bit distracted. Blake handed her shopping to Nora and had the door open immediately.

"Thanks Nora," Blake said slowly, "but how did you end up like that?"

"Dust accident." There was a pause. Then the pause grew longer.

"Dust can do that?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow. Nora shrugged.

"I guess so. It happened during that dust studies assignment me and Yang were working on, so I can get you my notes so you don't do what I did," Nora offered. Before she could turn to grab the notes, Ren came staggering stiffly out of the room, holding Nora's notebook.

"Don't worry, I have it," he said in a tone far calmer than the average limping man would be using.

"Aw, thank you, you cutie patootie," Nora said in a cutesy voice before planting a quick kiss on his forehead. Then she had a look of realisation and turned back to Ruby and Blake. "Oh, yeah, also, me and Ren are together together now because he always liked me, but now he _really_ likes me, if you know what I'm saying." Ruby and Blake nodded, fully understanding what Nora was saying. Nora handed Blake's stuff back and gave Ruby her notes before sauntering off, Ren in tow. Blake and Ruby stood dumbly, watching Nora's wide hips sashay down the hall and around the corner. After a quiet moment, Ruby eventually spoke up.

"I think I know who was with Weiss."

"Was it Yang?"

"Yeah, probably, except she's all big and buff now." Another quiet moment came and went. "I was totally staring at Nora's butt. Sorry."

"It's okay, I was staring too. I appreciate your honesty." Eventually their brains kicked into gear and the couple finally went inside to dump their stuff and look over Nora's notes. After some reading, a thought popped into Ruby's head.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby asked with a sneaky grin as she nudged Blake with her elbow.

"You want to use that stuff, don't you?"

"Heck yeah. Of course you know what I'm thinking, 'cause you're just the smartest," Ruby answered with a big, goofy grin on her face as she nuzzled into Blake's side.

"I guess being the smart one means I have to plan how we're going to do this," Blake replied, putting an arm around Ruby.

"What's there to plan? Other than making the dust, obviously."

"Well, firstly there's new clothes, since the old ones definitely won't fit you afterwards. Then we need to find a good time to do it so no one walks in on us, with a little extra time afterwards to maybe… have some fun. Oh, and also time to get used to the new body, it won't be easy fighting like that," Blake explained as she idly played with Ruby's short locks.

"Oh, wow, yeah, I didn't think of all of that." There was a quiet moment as Ruby looked at Blake with narrowed eyes. "Is this something you've been thinking about before now?" Ruby asked in a teasing tone.

"Not telling," Blake instantly replied, getting a giggle from Ruby.

As the couple went about their plans, their break for dinner was an enlightening one. Yang, who was apparently Weiss' girlfriend all of a sudden, had definitely been changed by the dust too, becoming even more top heavy than Nora, even if Nora had grown quite a bit more muscular bulk and was a whole lot more bottom heavy. They also found out that getting a larger uniform on short notice was much easier than getting regular clothes, or at least they assumed that was why Nora and Yang would be wearing their uniform on a Saturday. The two of them also couldn't help but notice Pyrrha and Jaune's surprise and curiosity, even if it seemed to be more out of concern than Ruby and Blake's curiosity was. Jaune and Pyrrha had plenty of questions for the grown girls, and Ruby and Blake got plenty of answers to help with their plans.

Several days later, Ruby and Blake were in their pyjamas in their dorm room with plenty of alone time. The dust was ready to be concocted, larger clothes were prepared, there was just one thing left to do.

"Okay, I guess it's time to do this," Blake said, her heart racing and her voice shaky with restrained excitement. Ruby put a gentle hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Hey, I'll be fine, no need to be nervous."

"I'm definitely not nervous, I just can't believe this is happening. This is literally my dreams come true…"

"Ha! I knew you'd planned this out!" Ruby interrupted loudly, pointing a finger at Blake. "For someone who likes them big, I'm surprised you'd like a pipsqueak like me." Blake blushed slightly.

"It's just a preference," Blake mumbled, before speaking up and steadying her nerves. "Besides, I like you for who you are, not your body, and that'll never change." It was Ruby's turn to start blushing bashfully.

"Well, now you're gonna like me even more," Ruby said with a little grin. "Now, you better get outta here so this dust doesn't get ya." Blake scampered off to hide in the bathroom and Ruby set up her dust concoction. Following Nora's warning to the letter, doing everything she told them not to, Ruby had it ready in moments. When the time came to agitate it, Ruby took the vial and shook it, setting off a cloud of dust. Ruby took in a deep breath, before having to cough some of it up since it was still a breath of fresh dust. Still, the dust was in and ready to take effect. Ruby flung open the windows to get the air in the room fresh enough for her girlfriend and brought her back in.

"Did it work?" Blake immediately asked.

"Whoa, slow down, we gotta wait a bit," Ruby answered, taking a seat on Blake's bed. Blake joined her, rubbing circles on Ruby's back.

"Sorry, I'm just… I want to see what this stuff does to you. After what we saw from Yang and Nora, I… well, I imagined you like that, and I liked it, y'know." Blake turned to gauge Ruby's reaction, but instead she turned just in time to see Ruby drifting off to sleep as she flopped back onto the bed. "Oh, right, I forgot it did that," she said to herself as she got Ruby laying on the bed properly instead of half off of it.

As Ruby slumbered, the dust was having its effect, and that effect was readily apparent to Blake. First, Ruby's arms, legs and torso grew longer, still as skinny as ever, but long enough to reach the end of the bed and make the cuffs of Ruby's pyjama pants almost ride up to her knees. Then, all at once, muscle began to grow and her breasts, hips and rear began to fill out. Ruby didn't quite seem to fill out to quite the extent that Yang and Nora had, her muscles making her look toned and athletic and her assets giving her a womanlier figure, all things that were within the realms of possibility for normal people. Blake had to admit, she was a little bit disappointed, Ruby hadn't even outgrown her clothes yet, they just ended up a bit tight. That was when a sudden surge of growth happened. Ruby's breasts ballooned in every direction, stretching against her top and splitting the seams on the sides as they fought for more room until they were each the size of Ruby's head. The shirt was stretched and torn to useless indecency, yet it was somehow still intact, even if it had ridden up to reveal her brand-new rock-hard abs. Ruby's now meaty thighs and rear grew as one, filling out her pyjama pants well. Her plump and perky rear split the seams at the back and tore through the stretched flannel while her mighty thighs made short work of the pant legs. As her pyjamas began ruined messes and Ruby finished filling out into an Amazonian beauty of a woman, she finally woke up.

"Woah, I'm up!" Ruby said, shooting up from the bed. She looked around, getting her thoughts straight, as she spotted a transfixed Blake sitting at the foot of the bed, squirming in her seat and rubbing her legs together just to feel a little bit of friction. A sly grin appeared on Ruby's face as Blake's face flushed red with arousal and excitement. "Like what you're seeing?" Ruby asked, pushing her massive breasts out and putting them well on display for her girlfriend.

"I don't think 'like' is a strong enough word," Blake said quietly as her hands drifted up and glided across Ruby's new body.

"Oh? Well how about using some words that are as strong as me," Ruby purred as she stretched out and showed off every inch of her incredible body.

"Hmm, how about 'love'? Because I love what I'm seeing," Blake said in a low and sultry tone.

"Mmm, and what are you seeing?" Ruby continued, egging Blake on. Blake thought for a moment as her fingers traced around Ruby's perfectly defined muscles.

"I see... a body with muscles chiselled by the greatest sculptor in the world." Blake slipped around and pushed herself up against Ruby's broad back as Ruby let out a whining moan. Blake's hands ghosted around Ruby before bringing them up so that Ruby's massive breasts sat in the palms of her hands, spilling over the sides. "I see my future pillows, after we finish having fun," Blake continued, giving them a quick squeeze as Ruby let out a half gasp half moan. Then Blake's hands drifted down to rest on Ruby's generous hips. "And I also see the perfect place to get a grip," Blake growled into Ruby's ear, making Ruby shiver with excitement.

"Mmph, Blake, please," Ruby said in a breathy moan. Blake immediately eased up, losing the almost predatory glint in her eyes.

"Too much?"

"Only if you're gonna stop," Ruby hinted. Blake slunk back around to Ruby's front, and with only the gentlest of pushed she hand Ruby on her back. Blake let out a little chuckle as she leant down, resting on Ruby's pillowy chest as Ruby.

"Good to see you still know who's in charge in bed." The pair leaned in and their lips crashed together in a desperately needed kiss.

One thing led to another, until an hour later, when Ruby and Blake were stark naked and resting, Ruby still looking a little dazed and Blake as happy as can be as she rested her head on Ruby's feathery soft breast.

"Oh, wow, that was... wow," was all Ruby could say. Blake hummed happily as she shuffled up to give Ruby a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm so glad this was as good as I dreamed it would be," Blake said with a satisfied sigh.

"Heh, glad you liked it," Ruby agreed, wrapping her strong arms around Blake. Blake practically melted into the embrace, snuggling in as close as possible.

"I was going to get you to try on your bigger clothes, but I don't want to get up," Blake said dreamily as she let out a yawn. Ruby replied with her own yawn before beginning to snore lightly as she drifted off. Blake was in full agreement with Ruby and nestled in to Ruby's cavernous cleavage, enjoying the comfort and enjoying her girlfriend's new body.


	4. Arkos' Augmentations

As Ren and Nora scrutinised the dust concoction in front of them, Ren had a hint of a concerned look on his usually stoic face.

"I think you did it differently this time," he commented. Nora looked down to Ren, then over at the canister of dust.

"In my defence, it's not easy to make it stay dust and not turn into a dust crystal or something, and also it is super late and my brain wanted me to be in bed an hour ago," Nora explained.

"Won't it have a different effect this time?"

"Nah, it's not super different," Nora dismissed with a wave. "Besides, we're only giving Jaune a teeny tiny little bit in his smoothie."

"I hope you're right," Ren said slowly as he went back to finishing the pink smoothie, sneaking in the smallest hint of the special dust.

Not long later, Jaune popped out of the bathroom in his blue footie pyjamas. He spotted the couple and headed over.

"Oh, hey guys, is this that smoothie you guys were talking about?" Jaune asked, peeking between the couple.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it'll help you get a little more muscle on your bod," Nora said, trying to sound confident and certain and almost succeeding.

"Like, a normal amount or as much as you?" Jaune asked, eyeing Nora's beefy frame up and down.

"Nah, it'll just be a little bit," Nora said, hoping she was right. At that point, Pyrrha entered the dorm room and spotted the rest of her team gathered around. She decided to join them.

"Ooh, what's this?" she asked.

"It's a smoothie that's meant to make me stronger, I think," Jaune answered, cautiously eyeing up the pink smoothie. "So, what is this meant to taste like? Because I'm not really a fan of that green one you made."

"Don't worry, it's strawberry flavoured," Ren reassured. "I know kale is an acquired taste..."

"It's gross, Ren," Nora interrupted, before turning to Jaune. "Now, you ready for this?" Before Jaune could answer, Pyrrha spoke up.

"Sorry, but would you mind if I tried some?" Pyrrha asked cautiously. Nora and Ren turned to look at each other. The result of their silent conversation was a shrug from Nora and a slow nod from Ren.

"I don't see why not, as long as you don't mind sharing Jaune's. I only made the one smoothie," Ren said somewhat apologetically.

"Hey, I'm cool with sharing," Jaune added. A moment later, a pair of curly straws appeared in the smoothie.

"Alright, drink up, you two," Nora chirped. Jaune and Pyrrha leaned in, Pyrrha's face taking on a dusting of blush as she shared Jaune's drink and his personal space.

"You know there were other ways to…" Ren started, before Nora interrupted him with an elbow to the gut.

"Shut up Ren, I'm doing Pyrrha a favour," Nora stage whispered, not being heard by the distracted Pyrrha and inattentive Jaune. Moments later, the smoothie was gone and Jaune and Pyrrha were getting ready for bed, as were Ren and Nora in their shared bed.

The next morning, Nora and Ren were somehow up earlier than their teammates. For Nora that wasn't too hard, as only Pyrrha would sometimes be up earlier than her, but Ren was definitely not a morning person and was always the last one up. This unlikely event did give Ren and Nora a chance to observe the effects of the dust smoothie on their teammates. Nora winced slightly as she noticed the major effects, comparable to what happened to her and Yang.

Jaune had turned into an absolute beefcake, his now bulky frame rippling with impressive, well defined muscles that not even his sheets could hide despite totally covering him. It wasn't enough to make him look like some sort of steroid-filled freak of nature though, just someone with significantly more training than Jaune ever had. He had even grown a fair bit taller too, reaching both the head and foot of his bed without stretching. While it was more than Nora and Ren had expected, all seemed normal, at least until Jaune rolled onto his back. The couple spotted something poking up, tenting Jaune's sheets. Ren and Nora immediately knew what it was, and their eyes widened at the sheer size of it.

"Ren, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nora asked quietly.

"Probably, but I'm not going to say it in front of him," Ren whispered back. "Maybe we should check on Pyrrha instead of staring." Nora nodded and the couple turned to find Pyrrha hugging her pillow. Then the couple looked down and their eyes went wide again as they could see that Pyrrha's sheets definitely weren't covering her anymore, and her pyjamas weren't doing much either. Her top's buttons burst open, revealing her incredibly large breasts and chiselled abs. Her sleeves had burst, showing off her mighty biceps. Her pyjama pants were in tatters, revealing long, wide strips of powerfully muscular thighs and an ample rear and only coming about halfway down her toned calves. She may not have had as much bulk as the stocky Nora, but she definitely had an Amazonian build and an Amazonian stature, just with some improved assets.

"Well, guess the amount of dust doesn't affect how growth happens. I'm not complaining though, 'cause it looks like our view just got better," Nora joked to Ren, leaning down and in so she didn't have to speak too loudly.

"Maybe we should get them some bigger clothes before they wake up," Ren suggested.

"Ooh, yeah, didn't think of that. Let's leave them a note in case they wake up while we're gone."

As Jaune drifted out of an unspeakably dirty dream and woke up, he could immediately tell that something was different. As he looked down and saw his new beefy body, mostly bare after it destroyed his pyjamas, he immediately stripped out of the remnants of his pyjamas and wrapped himself in his sheets. He carefully hopped out of bed, wanting to shuffle into the bathroom and see himself in a mirror, moving slowly so he didn't topple over onto ground that seemed a lot further down that it used to be. Before he could get a good look at himself, he heard Pyrrha's voice.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune looked over as his face went red as he saw the biggest bare breasts he had ever seen in his life. Sure, he had seen bigger thanks to Nora and Yang's dust accident, but Pyrrha's were on display, whether she meant it or not. Jaune quickly looked away, trying to silently shush the sudden wave of perverted thoughts.

"Yep, fine, just bigger than I thought I'd be," Jaune yelped. "Also, you might wanna cover up." Pyrrha looked down and her face took on a look of mortified embarrassment as she pulled up the sheets to regain what little dignity she could salvage.

"That dust must have been more powerful than we thought," Pyrrha thought out loud.

"I mean, did you see what happened to Yang and Nora? It's some powerful stuff," Jaune replied, still trying his best to not think his filthy thoughts. As his eyes drifted around the room, he spotted a note taped to the door. He shuffled over to it, doing his best to keep covered up as he carefully reached for the note.

 _Hey guys!_

 _Sorry you got so big, we only gave you a tiny bit of that dust and thought you wouldn't get_ _ **that**_ _big_

 _Me and Ren are gonna get you some bigger clothes so you're not stuck being naked_

 _Don't worry, being big and strong is awesome, and you get used to it pretty quick_

 _See ya soon!_

 _Nora (also Ren, but he didn't write this note)_

"Well, that explains where they went," Jaune commented as he finished reading the note aloud for Pyrrha's sake. "So… what do we do now? I'm guessing that we're kinda stuck here until they come back with clothes for us. Want me to make breakfast?"

"That would be lovely, Jaune," Pyrrha said with a soft smile, trying to put the embarrassment out of her mind. Jaune tied a knot in his sheet to keep it up and wrapped around him as he moved over to the little kitchenette in the corner, while Pyrrha made an attempt as fashioning some sort of toga out of her sheet. Fortunately for Jaune, cooking was almost second nature, and breakfast was something he could do half asleep. This was fortunate because his mind wasn't exactly focused on cooking, instead it drifted to Pyrrha. These definitely weren't thoughts he'd had before, he hadn't even thought about Yang or Nora like that. Before he could try to get his brain to make sense of it, he could feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around his torso. Jaune could feel himself heating up as he felt the combination of softness and firmness as he felt Pyrrha practically attach herself to him.

"Uh, hey Pyrrha," Jaune said in a wavering, wobbly voice.

"Hey Jaune," Pyrrha purred. A shiver shot through Jaune's spine, and it didn't feel entirely unwelcome. "Maybe breakfast can wait a bit." That lit a fire in Jaune's core. His cock grew rigid and began to gently throb.

"Well, I… uh…" Jaune began, before Pyrrha slunk around him, cupping his cheeks. Pyrrha's eyes had a lustful softness that almost literally drew Jaune in. He drifted towards Pyrrha, and Pyrrha drifted towards him. Then their lips locked and everything disappeared.

When Jaune's mind came back, he found himself back in his bed. Slowly but surely, his brain kicked into gear and picked up on everything else. The sheet that was covering him was gone. Pyrrha was crammed onto the bed with him. His bed was basically a shattered mess with a mattress in the middle. All of this was definitely not how he expected the morning to go. He heard a knock on the door as it opened a crack.

"Hey guys, are you done yet?" Nora asked through that tiny crack.

"D-done? What happened?" Jaune asked in a high-pitched voice as he scrambled to cover himself and Pyrrha up.

"Oh, c'mon, we could hear you guys from the hallway. I mean, we could hear Ruby and Blake too, but we don't need to go in their room," Nora said, the rolling of her eyes clear in her voice. Jaune flushed red as he picked up on what Nora was hinting at. The door opened a little more and a box slipped through. "You two carry on, get it outta your system," Nora finished, before shutting the door and slipping away. Jaune looked down at the very naked and very enchantingly beautiful Pyrrha. Pyrrha's soft eyes fluttered open and an arm lazily reached up to pull Jaune back into bed.

"Mmm, Nora was right, this new body is amazing," Pyrrha said in a low, sultry tone. Jaune let out a nervous laugh.

"Man, I'm not sure what got into you, but I'm not complaining," Jaune replied as he moved to hold Pyrrha in a gentle embrace.

"You're about to get into me, handsome," Pyrrha teased, smirking as she clambered atop Jaune's muscular body, resting her heavy, soft breasts against his firm, chiselled pectorals.

"Oh, heh, I'm all for that."


End file.
